the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The JH Movie Collection's Official Wiki:Protection policy
Some pages may be protected due to continued vandalism or continued insertion of incorrect information. They may also be protected to preserve the integrity of the wiki. The level of protection will increase as damage done to the page increases. Most protected pages are to the Autconfirmed level; however, in extreme cases, pages may be protected to Sysop level. Overview of types of protection The following technical options are available to administrators for protecting pages: *'Full protection' prevents editing by everyone except administrators. Fully protected media files cannot be overwritten by new uploads. *'Semi-protection' prevents editing by unregistered contributors and contributors with accounts that are not confirmed. *'Creation protection' prevents a page (normally a previously deleted one) from being recreated (also known as "salting"). *'Move protection' protects the page solely from . *'Upload protection' prevents new versions of a file from being except by administrators, but it does not prevent editing the file's description page. *'Pending-changes protection' means edits by unregistered and new contributors are not visible to readers who are not logged in, until the edits are approved by a reviewer or administrator. *'Extended confirmed protection', also known as 30/500 protection, prevents editing by users without 30 days tenure and 500 edits on the English Wikipedia. It is applied to combat any form of disruption where semi-protection has proven to be ineffective. It should not be applied as a protection level of first resort. Its use is logged at the Administrators' noticeboard. Any type of protection (with the exception of cascading protection) may be requested at :Requests for page protection. Changes to a fully protected page should be proposed on the corresponding talk page, and carried out by an administrator if they are uncontroversial or if there is consensus for them. Except in the case of office actions (see below), Arbitration Committee remedies, or pages in the MediaWiki namespace (see below), administrators may unprotect a page if the reason for its protection no longer applies, a reasonable period has elapsed, and there is no consensus that continued protection is necessary. Editors desiring the unprotection of a page should, in the first instance, ask the administrator who applied the protection unless the administrator is inactive or no longer an administrator; thereafter, requests may be made at Requests for unprotection. Note that such requests will normally be declined if the protecting administrator is active and was not consulted first. A log of protections and unprotections is available at . Types of protection Full protection A fully protected page can be edited or moved only by administrators. The protection may be for a specified time or may be indefinite. Modifications to a fully protected page can be proposed on its talk page (or at another appropriate forum) for discussion. Administrators can make changes to the protected article reflecting consensus. Permanent protection Administrators cannot change or remove the protection for some areas on Wikipedia which are permanently protected by the MediaWiki software. An red lock shackle with the the capital letter "I" will be included an permanent protection. This means that only administrators can edit this page. If you think that this kind of protection doesn't apply anymore or if you want to request for something to be changed, you should add a message on the talk page. Template protection A template-protected page can be edited only by administrators or users in the Template editors group. This protection level should be used almost exclusively on high-risk templates and modules. In cases where pages in other namespaces become transcluded to a very high degree, this protection level is also valid. This is a protection level that replaces full protection on pages that are merely protected due to high transclusion rates, rather than content disputes. It should be used on templates whose risk factor would have otherwise warranted full protection. It should not be used on less risky templates on the grounds that the template editor user right exists—the existence of the right should not result in more templates becoming uneditable for the general editing community. Semi-protection Semi-protection prevents edits from unregistered users (IP addresses), as well as edits from any account that is not autoconfirmed (is at least four days old and has made at least ten edits to Wikipedia) or confirmed. This level of protection is useful when there is a significant amount of disruption or vandalism from new or unregistered users, or to prevent sockpuppets of blocked or banned users from editing, especially when it occurs on biographies of living persons who have had a recent high level of media interest. An alternative to semi-protection is pending changes, which is sometimes favored when an article is being vandalized regularly, but otherwise receives a low amount of editing. Create protection Administrators can prevent the creation of a page through the protection interface. This is useful for bad articles that have been deleted but repeatedly recreated. Such protection is case-sensitive. There are several levels of creation protection that can be applied to pages, identical to the levels for edit protection. A list of protected titles may be found at (see also historical lists). Pre-emptive restrictions on new article titles are instituted through the title blacklist system, which allows for more flexible protection with support for substrings and regular expressions. Pages that have been creation-protected are sometimes referred to as "salted". Contributors wishing to re-create a salted title with appropriate content should either contact an administrator (preferably the protecting administrator), file a request at :Requests for page protection, or use the deletion review process. To make a convincing case for re-creation, it is helpful to show a draft version of the intended article when filing a request. Administrators should choose the appropriate level of create protection—autoconfirmed, extended-confirmed, or full. Due to the implementation of ACPERM, non-confirmed editors cannot create pages in mainspace; thus, semi-creation protection should be rare, used only for protection of pages outside of mainspace. Move protection Move protected pages, or more technically, fully move-protected pages, cannot be moved to a new title except by an administrator. Move protection is commonly applied to: *Pages subject to persistent page-move vandalism. *Pages subject to a page-name dispute. *Highly visible pages that have no reason to be moved, such as the Administrators' noticeboard and articles selected as "Today's featured article" on the main page. *Fully edit-protected pages are also implicitly move-protected. As with full edit protection, protection because of edit warring should not be considered an endorsement of the current name. When move protection is applied during a requested move discussion, the page should be protected at the location it was at when the move request was started. All files are implicitly move-protected; only file movers and administrators can move files. Upload protection Upload protected files, or more technically, fully upload-protected files, cannot be replaced with new versions except by an administrator. Upload protection does not protect file pages from editing. Upload protection may be applied by an administrator to: *Files subject to persistent upload vandalism. *Files subject to a dispute between editors. *Files that should not be replaced, such as images used in the interface or transcluded to the main page. *Files with common or generic names. As with full edit protection, administrators should avoid favoring one file version over another, and protection should not be considered an endorsement of the current file version. An obvious exception to this rule is when files are protected due to upload vandalism. Pending changes protection Pending changes protection is a tool used to suppress vandalism and certain other persistent problems, while allowing all users to continue to submit edits. Pending changes protection can be used as an alternative to semi-protection to allow unregistered and new users to edit pages, while keeping the edits hidden from the view of most readers until those changes are accepted by a reviewer. When a page under pending changes protection is edited by an unregistered (IP addresses) editor or a new user, the edit is not directly visible to the majority of Wikipedia readers, until it is reviewed and accepted by an editor with the pending changes reviewer right. When a page under pending changes protection is edited by an autoconfirmed user, the edit will be immediately visible to Wikipedia readers. Pending changes are visible in the page history, where they are marked as pending review. Readers not logged in (the vast majority of readers) are shown the latest accepted version of the page; logged-in users see the latest version of the page, with all changes (reviewed or not) applied. When editors who are not reviewers make changes to an article with unreviewed pending changes, their edits are also marked as pending and are not visible to most readers. A user who clicks "edit this page" is always, at that point, shown the latest version of the page for editing regardless of whether the user is logged in or not. *If the editor is not logged in, his or her changes join any other changes to the article awaiting review – for the present they remain hidden from not-logged-in users. (This means that when the editor looks at the article after saving, he won't see the change he just made.) *If the editor is logged in and a pending changes reviewer, and there are pending changes, the editor will be prompted to review the pending changes before editing – see Wikipedia:Pending changes. *If the editor is logged in and not a pending changes reviewer, then ... *If there are no unreviewed pending edits waiting, this editor's edits will be visible to everyone immediately; but *If there are unreviewed pending edits waiting, then this editor's edits will be visible only to other logged-in users (including himself) immediately, but not to readers not logged in. Reviewing of pending changes should be resolved within reasonable time limits. Extended confirmed protection Extended confirmed protection, also known as 30/500 protection, allows edits only by editors with the extended confirmed user access level, granted automatically to registered users with at least 30 days tenure and 500 edits. Where semi-protection has proven to be ineffective, administrators may use extended confirmed protection to combat disruption (such as vandalism, abusive sockpuppetry, edit wars, etc.) on any topic. Extended confirmed protection should not be used as a preemptive measure against disruption that has not yet occurred, nor should it be used to privilege extended confirmed users over unregistered users in valid content disputes on articles not covered by Arbitration Committee 30/500 rulings. Extended confirmed protection may be applied by an administrator at their discretion when creation-protecting a page. Until August 12, 2016, 30/500 protection applied only in topic areas determined by the Arbitration Committee, which authorized its use on articles reasonably construed as belonging to the Arab-Israeli conflict; as an arbitration enforcement tool by motion or remedy; or as a result of community consensus. In February 2019, the community authorized uninvolved administrators to place pages reasonably construed as belonging to the India–Pakistan conflict under extended confirmed protection as part of a general sanctions regime. As of September 23, 2016, a bot posts a notification in a subsection of AN when this protection level is used. A full list of the 1938 pages under 30/500 protection can be found . Office actions As outlined in :Office actions#Use of advanced rights by Foundation staff, pages may be protected by Wikimedia Foundation staff in response to issues such as copyright infringement or libel. Such actions override community consensus. Administrators should not edit or unprotect such pages without permission from Wikimedia Foundation staff. Cascading protection Cascading protection fully protects a page, and extends that full protection automatically to any page that is transcluded onto the protected page, whether directly or indirectly. This includes templates, images and other media that are hosted on the English Wikipedia. Files stored on Commons are not protected by any other wiki's cascading protection and must be temporarily uploaded to the English Wikipedia or protected at Commons, either manually or through cascading protection there. Category:Policy Category:Protection categories Category:The JH Movie Collection's Official Wiki